warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Fury Incarnate
Its CF so far :D Totalimmortal 20:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) That was insulting. But anyways, i have declared on either the Derkallen or NoFury talk page that this is a project that i will try harder to keep canon. Regards, TardirProductions 20:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) So good so far I guess. Supahbadmarine 22:23, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Whoops. I meant so far so good.:P Supahbadmarine 22:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Thanks. Regards, TardirProductions 22:26, April 27, 2011 (UTC) It looks good so far. Love the name! BTW what legion (if any) will you use for these guys? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:53, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The Traitor legion i was supposed to add was the World Eaters, but i can't until i am sure if it is allowed or not. Regards, TardirProductions 00:29, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh snap! The two most bloodthirsty legions that humanity has ever known as ONE! Enemies of the Emeror beware, your officially ****ed. XD The issue of loyalist traitor legions, never really was cleared up was it? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the Fury Incarnate's enemies are f***ed, hence their name. And i have actually found events in W40K that might happen in our lifetime, like that Humanity develop Psykers. But anyways, i meant to make these marines as furious and bloodthristy as posible, hence their possible Themesong, Dope - Die Motherf***er, Die. Regards, TardirProductions 00:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Something to note is that they may end up like the Knights of Blood. They were so blood thristy that they were declared Excommunicate Traitoris. And they may/possibly/your choice, answer the Blood Angels call for all blood angel successor back to Baal. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:59, April 28, 2011 (UTC) They will find a way to stay Imperial. But BTW, does anyone know when the 6th Founding was? Regards, TardirProductions 01:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) IDK but i am guessing between the 32/33rd millenium because there are two unstated foundings then before the eighth founding. BTW I honestly thinking that the galaxy will burn if they and the Warmongers battle. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) The Adeptus Terra wouldn't make a successor out of the Traitor Legions... openly anyway, they are cunning and theres always their reasons to do it privately... there is nothing wrong with it as long as you leave it as speculation that theyre successors of the World Eaters, leave it as theory, rumour and speculation and theres no issues... lookin good :) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Actually they are World Eaters and Blood Angels successors, but only a mere few know for sure. The public are just speculating. Regards, TardirProductions 12:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeh thats the way you've pretty much got it written atm, just be careful you make it stay that way coz otherwise it will be NCF regardless of whether the Blood Angels are a half of it, in other words dont go too into detail on that area, just keep it vague --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 14:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i won't mention it too much, but it will have great influence on the history of the Chapter, that's for sure. Regards, TardirProductions 14:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Good name and color scheme. Wish I could say the same for the story. Don't want to sound too harsh, but the chapters looks...Mary Sue-ish for the lack of a better term. You're not scorign any points by repeating how amazing they are and how the Chepter master is the greatest Grand Lord ever and so forth. The writing style could aso use some work ( they have a dark secret hidden in the dark, almost forgotten parts of their history). But overall not a bad idea for a chapters and has good potential. TrashMan 13:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) They are supposed to be kinda amazing during their golden age, but it dosen't last forever. I won't give any spoilers(Well, it is more Ideas, rather than Spoilers). But thanks anyways. ~~ Regards, TardirProductions 14:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC)